The present invention relates to modular open space office partitions of variable adjustable modular dimensions and, more particularly, to a detachable framework for supporting panels such as those typically used in offices to partition a large space into separate office units, which can be conveniently made to have any desired dimensions.
Modern office buildings are often built to include large open spaces which are subsequently subdivided into a number of office units of various sizes and shapes to fit the desire of the users. The partitioning of large spaces into individual office units is typically accomplished by the use of space partitions of various types.
Typically these partitions take the form of a series of modular units which can be interconnected with each other to form the desired enclosed spaces. Each partitioning unit is typically made up of a rigid welded metal frame of some standard span and height. The word `span` is used throughout to unambiguously indicate the distance between the two upright members of each modular unit. The use of the word `width`, which could variously signify either the span, as defined above, or the thickness of the module measured from front to back, is thus avoided.
The frame is typically covered on both sides with decorative panels made, for example, of fabric, wood, glass, etc. and, in some cases, containing acoustic material to create an acoustic barrier to cut down on sound transmission between offices. The space between the front and back decorative panels defines a cavity in which various electrical, telephone, computer, communication and other wires can be located.
The individual modules are made so that they can easily be connected to adjoining modules to form the complete partition. Installation of the system involves connecting the rigid metal frames to each other to form the desired configuration, the passing of the various electrical, phone and computer lines through the metal frames, and the covering of the front and back faces of each metal frame with decorative covering panels.
While the system is, in general, highly convenient to install, it suffers from a major disadvantage, namely, the modules are ordinarily available in only several standard spans and heights. This is because the metal frames forming the backbone of each module are typically constructed by welding four or more pieces of metal together to form a rigid monolithic structure.
To form a framework for supporting a space partition using presently known technology one normally permanently connects, as by welding, two vertical members and two or more horizontal members to form a rectangular structure onto which decorative panels can be installed to form the partition. For practical reasons relating to ease of mass manufacturing and inventory control, only a small number of standard sizes are manufactured by the various space partition manufacturers.
To accommodate non-standard space requirements, special modules must be fabricated at the manufacturing site. Such fabrication requires the welding of the vertical members and cross-members together to form a permanent structure. The various member welded to form a framework, must, of course, be capable of being welded to each other, which tends to greatly reduce the range of materials out of which the members may be made. For example, the use of plastic members, which may be otherwise desirable, may be precluded since they may be incapable of being welded to other materials.
Furthermore, transport of such structures from the manufacturing site to the installation location is costly and problematical, since the structures take up considerable space and since they can be bent or otherwise damaged during transport unless great care is taken.
The inflexibility resulting from the availability of only a limited number of standard module sizes gives rise to great difficulties in many cases. For example, where it is desired to create partitions in an odd-shaped space, or in a space which contains various fixed obstructions, such as weight-bearing structural columns. The problem also arises when it is desired to install partitions designed in, say, the metric system of measurements, in a space which was designed in, for example, inches and feet, and vice versa.
Presently when a mismatch is encountered between the space to be partitioned and the standard available module sizes, one of two basic solutions is used. One approach is to compromise either aesthetics or functionality, or both, and install the standard unit which will best fit the space. This often involves sacrificing the appearance and/or the usefulness of at least a portion of the partitioning system.
The other alternative is to custom-make non-standard metal frames to fit the available space. This second alternative is costly in terms of manpower and is highly disruptive of operations, requiring special design and special fabrication of the modules.
There is thus a widely recognized need for a modular office partition system which can be easily installed and which can take on standard or non-standard dimensions which will make it relatively easy to accommodate any space requirements, without the need to specially fabricate rigid metal frames.
It would be highly desirable to have a way of easily and quickly fabricating and installing a partitioning module which will have precisely the size desired. Specifically, there is a clear need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a way of fabricating a custom-made partitioning module which does not involve the fabrication of a rigid metal frame of specific and unalterable dimensions.